The Conversation
by susan friedman
Summary: Kristoff and Elsa share a quiet conversation in the royal greenhouse. Inspired by one of the deleted scenes in Frozen 2. Takes place approx. twelve years later. A one shot. Story complete in one chapter.


The Conversation

Kristoff walked through the beautiful flowers, trees and plants of the royal greenhouse. He was so fascinated with the place he just couldn't get enough of it. He could get lost in here for days. Every growing thing was different and magnificent to look at.

He always came in here when he was upset, when he couldn't sleep and when he needed to think. Tonight it was all three. He needed the solitude that was this place.

Suddenly Kristoff heard footsteps. He frowned at the thought anyone else should be in here the same time as he was, but then again, no one was ever here the same time he was.

The footsteps were getting closer.

And before Kristoff could say anything, he literally backed up into someone.

"Elsa," he said, "What are you doing here? "

She smiled. "Looking for you, Kristoff," she answered. "I was told that you might be here. This was the first place I looked."

"Anna?"

"Is there anyone else?"

Kristoff shook his head and looked down.

"I thought that she'd be asleep."

"She is now; at least I think she is. I've just spoken to her. She asked me to find you. She's worried about you, Kristoff and, honestly, I am, too."

He looked up and met Elsa's eyes.

"It has nothing to do with you or Anna, it's me. I don't think I'm worthy of all this."

Elsa smiled. "All you need to know is that you have been accepted. You are part of our family, Kristoff. You saved Anna and you brought her back. You've watched out for her, taken care of her and showered her with your love."

Elsa sat on the bench behind her. She motioned for Kristoff to sit next to her.

"And," she continued, "You singlehandedly brought us all together again, you made this family whole. If that's not worth anything, I don't know what is."

Kristoff sat silently looking at the floor of the greenhouse afraid to meet Elsa's eyes.

"You know, I used to come in here at night, when everyone was asleep," Elsa's continued. "No one knew that this place existed, except the workers. It was quiet and private. I used to feel special in here, as if I was in my own little forest."

Kristoff looked up at her. "That's how I felt. It was as if the walls had eyes and ears, right?"

Elsa nodded her head. "I could study in here, think about things and no one would know. When my powers became too much for me to handle, I stuck to my room. I was afraid that I would hurt anyone who came near me. "

Kristoff nodded. "Sometimes I just need to be alone, to reflect and think. Between classes and duties, I don't have too much time during the day. Anna and I would talk at night, but once we went to sleep…"

Elsa smiled. "It's her snoring that keeps you up, right?"

Kristoff stared at her. "It's not so loud, not enough to keep me awake. No, it's more like the moving around. She starts over here, then moves over there and finally stops in the middle somewhere. "

"I thought she stopped doing that," Elsa said, thinking out loud.

"It didn't really bother me until she went after the covers," Kristoff said, with a playful smile on his face. "I used to pull them back and that would wake her up and then we'd…."

His voice trailed off. "I don't deserve her, Elsa. I don't deserve this place. I've slept in barns, sheds, abandoned tents, anywhere I could find shelter. I've never had a real home or a real family."

"I fell in love and my life changed. I've lived here for over ten years and I'm the happiest when I'm with Anna and my kids. And I don't want to lose it."

"Who said you were, Kristoff?"

Kristoff looked down at the floor. "Sometimes I'm afraid, Elsa. I'm afraid I'll say and do the wrong things to the wrong people and sometimes I feel I make a fool out of…."

She caressed his cheek with her finger. "You're not a fool, Kristoff. Don't ever think or feel that you are. Everyone makes mistakes, including me. There is no such thing as a perfect person. "

Elsa held her arms out and Kristoff found his way into them. They stayed that way for a short time before Kristoff separated himself.

"Thanks Elsa. I can't tell you how much I appreciate our talks together. You and Anna have changed my life."

"And that goes double for me," Elsa said smiling.

"There you are," another female voice called out. "I can't believe I've found the two of you."

"We thought you were asleep," Elsa and Kristoff said together and they both laughed.

"Well, I'm wide awake now." Anna said, kissing Kristoff on the cheek. "Talking about my sleeping habits?" she teased.

Kristoff smiled. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to have heard almost everything. I guess I didn't realize that the way I sleep was such a hot topic of conversation. You guys seem to know so much."

Kristoff folded his hands across his chest. "Comparing notes that's all. What's the big deal? You did tell me that you used to share a bedroom with Elsa. "

"Come on, Anna," Elsa chimed in, "I just found it funny that your sleeping habits haven't changed one bit."

"And you think Kristoff's an angel when he sleeps? He grabs the covers and holds on to them for dear life."

"Well, you keep grabbing them from me."

And so it went, on and on until the three of them left the greenhouse and closed the door behind them.


End file.
